


Love is much more

by Lana_farfaraway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_farfaraway/pseuds/Lana_farfaraway
Summary: Kuroo and Akashi have been friends for a long time, maybe too long...A story where Akashi doubts it too much and Kuroo is afraid of falling again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i just need to get out this from my head, this is just auto-indulgence but I hope you need to read this the same way that I need to write it, also ... im not very good with english so if you notice some bad redaction please tell me!!  
> This is the beginning of a story that I have in my head, so I will leave this opening chapter to see if someone likes it, I hope so hahaha

“Chapter one”

Kuroo was feeling more confused as the minutes passed.

Kuroo used to know what was happening in Kenma's head, and he was very good to interpret any silence from him, almost every time the silence from Kenma was something very good and peaceful, but about thirty minutes ago Kenma had gotten up suddenly, moving away from his side to make some tea and had sat down next to him again in a rather noisy silence, a silence he didn’t know.

Kuroo somehow sensed that it was the end of something, he knew it, but if he was completely honest he was totally scared to ask, however, all that fear quickly disappeared because the more he saw Kenma the more he was convinced that there was something that was hurting him and Kuroo would never allow that.

\- What’s the problem kitten?

\- This is …. This … not going to work

\- What is wrong?

\- We … I think we need to break up

Those last words made a big noise inside Kuroo chest; Kenma, who had been his best friend since the age of seven, and his lover since he was twenty-one, had just broken up with him in the age of twenty four, being totally honest and from Kuroo point of view, he didn’t really see it coming, he had found Kenma more absent lately, but there was still littles ways from Kenma to saying “I love you” in each of the things they did habitually, so when Kenma told him that, rather than surprising him, he felt that Kenma was lying.

\- Did you stop loving me?

\- No … is not that but … I just … This is … you …

\- Breath babe

\- I’m just think that I’m not what you're looking for

\- Why you think that?

\- Kuroo, please I just can´t…

\- Kitten …

\- Yes?

\- You really wanna break up?

\- … Yes … I think we should

Now Kenma was looking at him face to face and he was crying. This image was very unusual because Kenma never cried and seeing him like this make in Kuroo chest, make in Kuroo mind … make in all Kuroo the sensation of empty. Kuroo just feel like his was dying a bit, and he would be a complete idiot if he said that he doesn´t look the same or maybe worse.

Kuroo wouldn't insist, Kenma knew that, but even so automatically, perhaps to convince himself even more, Kuroo asked him one more time.

\- So … Do you really want to end this?

\- Yes, i do

.

.

.

The calm with which they took the broke up surprised even Kuroo himself, because they continued doing what they usually did, the only part of the day that was a bit far from what they shared together while they were as a couple, was that they don’t longer have sex or bathed together, but the reality was that ending did not generate any change in the daily life of any of them, and Kuroo knew that Kenma had made a good decision by breaking up, even so, he did not avoid having the feeling that he was staying alone gradually, and that terrified him a bit, because he always believed that Kenma was the love of his life.

The constant feeling of being without Kenma, made Kuroo cry sometimes, especially when the night comes, which Kenma would sneakily go to sleep with him to told and comforting him saying that it was the best decision for both of them breaking up, on the one hand because it somehow freed Kuroo to find the person who would really make him happy, and on the other hand, it freed Kemma to the constancy feeling that he was pretending something, pretending that he wanted to be in a real relationship.

\- Sometimes I don't understand why you had to break up with me

\- Kuroo, you know that I'm not for you

\- And what if you are not

\- This is not how things should be and you know it

That rationality sometimes frightened Kuroo, because most of the time it seemed that Kenma knew him much more than he knew himself, before that, after seriously meditating for at least four months, Kuroo decided to leave home, promising to continue visiting to Kenma constantly, and Kenma just let him go.

\- you know I love you?

\- I know it, kitten

.

.

.

Kenma had never been someone good with words, so that last “I love you” was enough for Kuroo to take all the courage he had and characterized him to go to rent another place in the city, a spot that unconsciously was very far from the place he used to call home, and that strangely made him feel like he was making a good decision.

As Kuroo was leaving, Kenma felt that he had lost a kidney and a piece of his heart and maybe more, but he couldn´t continue acting selfishly, not with Kuroo of all people, and especially not with himself. However, even if he felt like he was losing something he was feeling a little bit lighter, like, even though that with Kuroo was everything less difficult, now without him, Kenma could breathe so much easily.

In the same amount of time that it took Kuroo to recover a little from the emptiness that means losing Kenma, what really help him to move on was meeting with his friends, going out to drink the weekends, dance hard and if he was really honest, fuck with some strangers, to who he never allowed them to stay for breakfast, not because Kuroo was pressing some unconscious button that would make him frivolous after the breakup, rather because he didn't think that now, at this point, it was really worth it making breakfast for someone who surely wouldn't have the patience not even the desire to know something more about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kuroo is just insecure and Akashi is done with that  
> ...  
> And bokuto is very drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA like i said this is just auto-indulgence of Kuroaka

"Chapter two"

-Then HAHAHA, Akaaashi tell Kuroo how the situation ended

Kuroo had met this time with Bokuto and Akashi at the usual bar, celebrating anything that let they just have a good time together and talk. Bokuto was drunk and in the little conscience he had left he was trying to tell him the story of how his boss had mistakenly sent the mail that testified his infidelity to his own wife and how, in addition, that infidelity was being carried by her own wife and her own lover.

\- Bro, his wife was a lesbian, HAHA I can't believe they really had been married so long

Bokuto was a bit out of his mind in this point, laughing loudly at the table they were sitting at on a Saturday night. Akashi who was a bit quiet and who was his friend from the same time as Bokuto, gently raised his glass and added

\- Bokuto-san, you should drink some water

\- But Akaaaashi, I want to be drunk

\- Yes, Akaaaaashi, let him be drunk

\- Kuroo-san, you should know better than me how Bokuto gets when he's drunk

\- Are you his mom?

\- You are a pain in the ass Kuroo-san

\- What do you want me to do then? Do you want me to tie it? Leave it, it is already 24 years’ old

\- And he is stupid, look at him

As Kuroo turned to see how Bokuto quickly flirted with a stranger and oddly it was working out for him, he couldn't stop thinking about how pretty Akashi was. And that make him feel a little bit weird because in the almost last four years, thinking about Akashi in that way it wasn't a common through.

For Kuroo, Akashi was a bitch, a conscientious and pretty son of a bitch, but it’s not because he was an evil guy or a bad person, rather because even if he wasn´t a very talkative guy, the words he always says was undoubtedly intelligent and accurate, and constantly that words was, for the bad luck of Kuroo, to offend him, and sometimes, for the bad luck of anyone, to scare in the same offensive way to the large number of parasites that approached him to ask to dance or to buy him a drink.

Reformulating the statement, Akashi was a really nice guy, but his mouth was a pretty and hot conscious son of a bitch, which further increased her attractiveness if that were possible.

\- What are you looking at?

\- What?

\- Kuroo-san, you are been staring at me like about ten minutes ago, do I have a something in my face?

\- No … it’s just ...

\- Yes?

\- It's just that ... I was thinking about how pretty you are and I got distracted, sorry

It took precisely five seconds for Kuroo to realize that he screwed up, and after that it was approximately ten minutes of deathly silence. Akashi had stiffened, and it's not like he's a laid back man, but he was holding his glass too tightly, and Kuroo could see his friend's brain working to give a deadly and smart response.

\- So do you like what you see?

\- What?

\- I said ... Do you like what you see?

Kuroo could see the little smirk that was starting to appear on Akashi's face, but Kuroo didn't know what actually say.

\- What, the cat bit its own tongue? I thought you were better at this than me, men I’m surprised

Kuroo really don’t know how continue with this, usually he would expect an insult or a glass of beer to his head, but he really didn't expect that Akashi who was one of his best friend’s since years, was smiling at him, staring at him, even less, flirting with him.

That wise, smart, pretty and sharpy son of a bitch.

\- Akashi, dear … I’m sorry, it just that I...

\- You just what? You lose into my eyes?

\- I hate you

\- Tell me about it

\- God

\- The truth is that I am surprised Kuroo, I never considered that you thought that of me

\- Akashi, really, some artist could sculpt you and that will never show how suffocating you are, in a good sense of the word

\- Really?

\- Men I …

\- You can't stop that tongue of yours, right?

\- Keiji …

\- I'm glad

Akashi was staring at Kuroo's face, looking for some logical explanation about how this guy had ended up telling him how pretty he was without even trying to flirt, the truth is that Akashi just wanted to prove a point. He surprised himself to notice that he was a little offended, because even if Akashi was not someone “ugly” Kuroo had never tried anything with him, not even in jokes or drunkenness, Kuroo genuinely respected Akashi, and even now, Kuroo seemed shy, and that pissed him off.

Akashi had heard countless rumors about Kuroo and how good he was in bed, and hell, he had heard it from his own friend Kenma, and he couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't interested, because crap, he was very interested and that made him feel a little bit like shit, because Kuroo was the ex of one of his best friends, and even Kuroo himself was one of his best friends.

But here he was, in a situation where he couldn't run away, indeed, he just couldn't stop himself, because Kuroo seemed unable to take the bait, and to be truly honest, for Akashi, Kuroo had always been a totally enigmatic, engaging and attractive person, not to say intelligent, funny and kind, Akashi had always known that, but right now, finding himself a bit drunk and confused, he couldn’t clarify that small limit of friendship, much less heeding that slight conscience that told him to stop, because maybe he was going to get hurt.

Anyway, Akashi just wanted to prove a point.

\- So you tell me I'm suffocating, in a good sense of the word, but you haven't tried anything in all night?

\- You really want me to flirt with you?

\- What … that dislike you?

\- No … no … It's not that, it's just

Kuroo looked at his own reflection in the window, then looked back at Akashi.

\- What it happens Keiji, is that you are completely out of my possibilities

\- That means that you give up on me without even trying?

\- I didn't even give myself a chance to feel like I could try

\- So Tetsurou, how does that leave us?

\- That I could never be with someone like you

\- I still don´t understand

\- You are like an angel Keiji, and I am a fucking stray cat, look, I don't even fully understand how Kenma wanted to be with someone like me

\- Tetsurou, to be someone so smart, you don’t have an idea of anything

Kuroo focused his gaze on Akashi's face, hoping to find some sign of doubt or joke that would make his chest stop feeling so full of emotion.

However, Kuroo ended up distracted by Akashi's mouth, and in how his tongue slowly moistened his lips, and how that little mole on his cheek had a strange form like a star, and how his hair seemed more disheveled with the passing of the hours, and how that pair of eyes seemed to shine a little more despite the fact that the place itself was very dark.

Kuroo found himself staring into a pair of eyes that not show any signal of doubts or jokes.

A pair of blue, green and black eyes.

\- You are the most modest person I know, really, I could make a complete list explaining how amazing you are and still you wouldn´t believe it, so that make you a complete idiot, maybe even more stupid than Bokuto

\- Keiji …

\- Kuroo, you are one of the reasons why I´m absolutely gay

\- I thought you´re not so gay

\- I´m really gay

\- Don’t play with me

\- I’m not playing with you I just want to show you a point

\- What point?

\- That you can take me home

\- Keiji …

\- Right now Tetsurou that is the shitty point

Akashi was really upset.

Kuroo had a special ability to make Akashi lose all his patience, and Akashi have a lot, however, that same Kuroo was the only one who can make him feel like he was the only person in the room, Kuroo always pay attention, he always makes you feel like you are really there, right here, standing, sitting, existing.

Akashi know that Kuroo doesn´t really have the fault that he was upset, Kuroo was a truly modest man, and also was someone sincere, humble and good … Akashi at this point know but would never admit that he had this kind of little (huge) crush on Kuroo, the true is he had it since years, but for Akashi, Kuroo had always been the love of Kenma's life, and he understood and accept that, Akashi moved on, maintaining relationships and even falling in love with other people, Akashi really take a decision.

But now, in front of that pair of golden eyes, in front of such a clean and sincere face, in front of those freckles that increased with the sun but were not noticeable in that brown skin, Akashi could somehow explain how all that feeling that he has been saving to himself in some kind of box for sanity for years, it was escaping at an impressive speed tonight.

Kuroo couldn´t deny that he felt something for Akashi, being honest, before Kenma, Kuroo thought at some point to ask Akashi for a date, but he always had the feeling that he never have a chance to be more than friends to him, then, when Kenma asked, Kuroo really couldn't believe it, how someone like Kuroo might even have a chance of being reciprocated by someone as incredible as Kenma, or with an angel like Akashi?

How someone like Kuroo, who still had some dyslexic problems, who still got anxious when he had to go to the supermarket (because the lyrics just flipped), and ended up being an idiot or ended up coming home, who still kept watching stupid news reports from science ...

Kuroo didn´t know how much time had passed even less how much he drunk, and he had no idea how he could understand Akashi so clearly despite the noise from the bar. He saw Bokuto out of the corner of his eye, who made a sign for them to leave him, and then, he looked to Akashi again, without really believing what he had just said.

Then, Kuroo without debating too much, ended whatever he was drinking and he said to Akashi.

\- My place or yours?


End file.
